


Cheerful

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [8]
Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cheerful

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

Hurley was, by definition, the jolly fat guy.

He hadn't planned to turn out that way; some things just kind of happened. He didn't necessarily mind it, either. He was fairly popular in high school and even more so in college. He'd never wanted for friends or a social life. Hell, he'd even got a couple of cute chicks to date him.

He'd started out life happy -- Or so his mother loved to tell him. Him and everyone else she came across. He'd been a happy baby, become a happy child and eventually, he'd grown into a good-natured adult.

Even after the plane crash, most of his other fellow survivors would've described Hurley as pleasant, upbeat, hell... even perky sometimes. He managed to keep morale up and not be annoying about it.

And then... Then, the batteries for his Discman died.

Suddenly, the jolly fat guy wasn't so jolly anymore.


End file.
